User blog:Eddy847/Dark Journey: Chapter 2
Chapter two of Dark Journey. Enjoy. ---- “So, I was think that after this, we could go stop by Tarbucks and grab some coffee” said a blue-clad soldier to his companion. The second simply nodded in agreement as they patrolled the outskirts of Youreeka, on the lookout for danger. Danger was the reason they joined the Sentinel Faction, and danger was the one thing they didn’t receive. Stern talking-to’s and pay-cuts, they had plenty of. And of course, there was always a large supply of boredom. But never any danger. Not until this day. Everything seemed normal, and one of them began to whistle a song and glance around at his surroundings. But when he looked back to comment on the weather, his partner had disappeared. Thinking that he was playing a joke, the soldier searched for his friend, but to no avail. Starting to get worried, he began calling out “Joe? Joe?” hoping that he would hear a reassuring response. But he was met only with silence. And then the noises began. Before now, everything had been quiet, and the air had a feeling of tranquility about it. But suddenly, he began hearing things. It sounded like someone was running. And every now and then, he thought he saw a shadow moving out of the corner of his eye. He dismissed this as tricks of the light, but this and his friend’s disappearance was more than worrying him. He heard a rustling noise behind him, and instinctively turned around with his gun drawn. And for a moment, he was relieved, because the form behind him was his friend Joe, standing casually. But before he could greet his friend, Joe slumped over on the ground, and no matter what his friend tried (neither of them paid attention in First Aid classes), Joe remained a limp form. Shaking, the Sentinel started to retrieve his radio, but before he could alert the nearby base about these strange happenings, it flew out of his hand, and landed in the palm of a being ten feet away. A being with red eyes. The Sentinel had never seen a Stromling, but from the videos he had watched (the interesting ones, anyway), they had never seen intelligent, as if they could be fooled by the simplest of tricks. This being, whatever it was, acted differently. It easily dodged the energy blasts fired by the Sentinel, and it made use of its surroundings, including using the body previously known as Joe as a shield. The Sentinel tried to escape, but he felt something like a hand grabbing his shoulders, and was stopped short. Determined to live, the Sentinel, in a sudden rush of creativity, stopped pushing against the powerful force, and instead let himself be blasted straight at the being, who had not time to react as their bodies collided in a loud thump. Undaunted, the being pushed the Sentinel off, and immediately blasted him with pure Maelstrom energy, draining the energy out of the minifig. Just as the Minifig would have taken his last breath, however, a bright light beamed from an aircraft onto the attacker, and he was momentarily stunned as a voice announced through a loudspeaker “Monster, cease and desist. You are surrounded.” Infuriated, the being glanced at the fallen Sentinel, who grinned weakly, and held up the radio. This was the first time he had a good look at the being. In fact, he wasn’t a Stromling at all, or a monster, but a normal minifig. Except he wasn’t entirely normal. His eyes burned like fire, and his hair, black as coal, was in disarray. He wore what looked like the remains of a military uniform, now in the same condition as his hair. But his most disturbing feature was his face. Underneath the many scars was pure, unbridled rage, as if every dark thing in existence made its home in his countenance. The Sentinel had to look away. “What should we do with him?” One soldier asked another as they repelled to the ground and checked on their comrades. “From what we heard in the call, he attacked two Sentinel Faction Soldiers with the aid of Maelstrom energy. If that isn’t enough to get him a life sentence, I don’t know what is.” The Sentinels surrounded the man who, despite his defeat, looked as if he had actually won. Despite this defiant look, the soldiers applied Energy Restraints to his wrists, and walked him to a nearby vehicle. “Good luck in prison” one of them called as he was placed in a holding cell, and driven off. ---- If you read it and liked it, please let me know in the comments. Category:Blog posts